Brick Walls
by Isagawa
Summary: Un frère, un combat, un instant. Et tout s'arrête. [REPOST]


**Couple/Personnages : **Allemagne-Prusse

**Rating : **T (je sais pas trop pourquoi mais c'est celui d'origine, donc bon.)

**Disclaimers :** Mais vous m'énervez, tous... Puisque je vous dis qu'ils sont pas à moi...

**Notes de l'auteur ( GIR'S-T33-H33) :**

Ne suit pas l'Histoire ni une guerre spécifique, et ce n'est pas du Germancest. Quand je dis que Prusse a un étrange accent allemand, je veux dire que ma grand-mère m'a appris que les prussiens parlent un allemand qui sonne bizarrement et qui le différencie du vrai allemand.

**Notes de la traductrice (Isagawa) :**

Cet OS appartient à GIR'S-T33-H33, qui m'a autorisée à le traduire (« Yes go ahead all I ask is that you give me credit. »)

Là aussi c'est un re-post, et je vais peut-être bien en mettre encore une autre avant la fin de la journée (c'est pas comme si j'avais des devoirs à faire... *sifflote*)

C'est un court OS mais je dois dire que certaines phrases m'ont posé pas mal de problèmes (notamment les deux dernières). Comme d'habitude, si vous comprenez assez bien l'anglais, je vous enjoins à aller lire l'original. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas ressortir dans une traduction.

Et comme d'habitude, je vous rappelle que je suis une amatrice, évidemment personne n'a fait de traduction de cette fanfic avant moi, et donc mon travail peut comporter quelques contre-sens. Je vous demande, si vous le pouvez, de ne pas y faire trop attention.

Tout est dit, je crois !

* * *

.: BRICK WALLS :.

* * *

La nuit est tiède et étouffante l'air sent le renfermé, la fumée s'étant installée quelques heures plus tôt. Je m'assois là, mon dos s'appuie contre les ruines de ce sale mur de briques. Je sors un paquet de cigarettes et alors que je vais en saisir une, mes doigts ne rencontrent rien d'autre que l'air. Je tourne mon regard vers le paquet vide et en soupirant, je le jette à travers les débris de cette terre désolée. De cette terre de guerre.

« Yo, West », m'appelle mon frère de cet épais argot, cet accent qu'il hérite de son peuple. Je me retourne pour le regarder alors qu'il contourne ce mur de briques qui nous sépare, et j'acquiesce en un grognement. Il s'installe à coté de moi, et on reste juste comme ça, nous voilà, côte à côte, deux frères, au milieu de cette terre perdue et morte. L'ainé et le cadet, forcés de se battre pour leur pays dans une guerre vaine.

Gilbert rit sous cape, et je lui jette un regard en coin. Peau couverte d'hématomes, visage et uniforme méconnaissables à cause de la saleté. Il regarde le ciel vide, frotte son bras gauche en un geste vigoureux en même temps qu'il donne un coup de pied à ce que je pense être un morceau de brique. Et puis il jette un regard au ciel trop sombre.

« Tellement pas-awesome, hein West ? Il semblerait que ce combat ait fait peur même aux étoiles. »

Je suis frappé par son ton – d'ordinaire si arrogant, insolent – et qui est maintenant lent et grave, presque... brisé. Je le regarde alors qu'il sort quelque chose d'une de ses poches, jurant quand il le fait tomber. Il sort une cigarette et l'allume avec un petit briquet, s'appuyant plus encore contre ce mur de briques, ce maudit mur de briques.

« Tiens, dit-il en m'en tendant une, tu ne parleras pas de toute façon. » J'incline la tête, prenant son cadeau et marmonnant quelques remerciements. Mes doigts cherchent une ou deux secondes dans ma poche-poitrine, puis je me fais la réflexion que mon propre briquet est sans doute dans le paquet vide que j'ai jeté tout à l'heure.

« Scheiße. »

« Kesesese, je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi, West. » dit encore Gilbert, se penchant pour allumer ma cigarette. Je souris doucement et me rapproche, plus près de mon grand frère. Je suis soulagé qu'il ne soit pas parti pour de bon. Je regarde autour de moi et vois les ruines, les maisons détruites, les vies détruites que cette guerre a créé et inconsciemment, je me rapproche plus près encore. Jetant sa cigarette, Gilbert fait de même, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Et on s'assoit comme ça, le regard dans le vide, sur ce néant que nous laissons derrière nous.

« Tout va bien, Ludwig, dis Gilbert, et on dirait qu'il veut presque se convaincre lui-même. Tu te souviens quand on était petits et que tu te glissais la nuit dans ma chambre pour qu'on dorme ensemble ? Tu pleurais et tu voulais que Grand-frère Gil éloigne tous les démons qui hantaient tes placards. » Gilbert enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et ferme les yeux. Je m'agrippe à sa veste, et ce mur de briques à l'intérieur de moi s'effondre.

« On va rentrer à la maison. »


End file.
